1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat and, more particularly, to an improved vehicle seat including thigh support sections or side support sections which are movable by lifting means and are formed of foam material such as polyurethane foam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), it can be seen that in conventional vehicle seats of this kind, a cushion member (A') formed of foam material has embedded integrally therein a frame-like wire member (B')(FIG. 1(b)), having a shape as shown in FIG. 1(a) to increase the rigidity of the peripheral portions of the cushion member (A'), so that good firm sitting feeling is achieved and good shape retention can be provided while the cushioning property can be changed according to the distribution of loads. Therefore, the conventional seat using such cushion member (A') distributes the locally centralized loads to provide improved sitting feeling. However, when a thigh support device is provided in the thigh support section of such cushion member (A'), it has been found that the cushion member (A') is raised up wholly. As a result of this, the thigh support device does not function effectively.